


Fire

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: The sexual tension between the two finally snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10, and I decided to take 'fire' figuratively instead of literally and wrote smut instead. Hope it turned out OK.
> 
> Thanks to all who read and comment and encourage me everyday.

The fire burned within her, setting her skin ablaze and kept her fingers searching across his clothed chest, constantly hungry for more.

His fingers ghosted across her waist, getting ever closer to the hem of her shirt, sending jolts of electricity through her body, only fueling the fire burning deep in her core.

Maybe it was the wine, or perhaps the sexual tension building between the two for weeks, but fifteen minutes into their date she’d swung her leg over his, straddling him and grinding her hips into his.

He’d only froze for a moment, before responding to her hunger, settling himself deeper into the couch and kissing her breathless, somehow better than the one they had shared in his office only a couple of short week ago.

His hot lips attacked her neck, and she threw her head back, not caring about the mark he would for sure leave because the heat pulsing through her felt to good to interrupt anything. She moaned, feeling him suck on her neck as her fingers were able to undo the last button of his shirt, pushing it open and exploring his chest, more toned than she’d ever dreamt.

His lips left her neck and she whined, already impossibly close to her release before he’d stopped.

“Are you sure? Tonight?” Daniel’s voice was rough and deep, sending another flame through her.

She ground her hips down, feeling his length press against her, and she had to bite her lip to stop from moaning, but it got her point across.

“Would you call this sure?” She cheeked, cringing at how husky her words sounded, but he seemed to disagree. His eyes blazed, and they kissed with a bruising force, teeth scraping lips and tongues exploring.

Peggy pushed his shirt off of his shoulders as he nibbled along her collarbone, marveling at how his skin seared her’s even though her blouse. She gasped, feeling his fingers on her skin as he pushed it over her head, a few seams ripping in their haste.

“Sorry.” He grunted, tossing the fabric behind him.

“Don’t be.” She moaned, strangely aroused by his show of strength.

She sat up, watching his eyes as they flitted down her her lace covered breasts, a wave of pride washing over her. 

His large hands cupped her, lightly scratching her nipples through the fabric which left her panting, arching her back towards him. His head dipped down, kissing and nipping at the soft, supple flesh. Then, he caught nipple with his teeth through the cloth while he pulled on the other one, sucking and biting until she moaned heavily, gripping his head to keep it in place.

She increased the friction on his length, probably creating a wet spot on the front of his trousers where she’d soaked through her panties, but she was pleased when he groaned.

“Bed. Now.” He rasped, bucking his hips up into hers.

“Too far.” She mumbled, nipping at his earlobe.

“No, I wanna do this right.”

She picked up her head, seeing the sincerity in his statement scrawled across his face. He didn’t want their first time to be a tumble on the couch, he wanted to make her feel like a queen.

Nodding, she untangled herself, straightening her skirt before taking his hands, helping him up and letting his lead her to the bedroom.

She closed the door and they were back in each other’s arms, the fire inside quickly coming to full strength.The ache between her legs became stronger and she squirmed, forcing her hands between them to work on his trousers.

Daniel backed them up, pulling her onto the bed before working the hooks of her bra, tossing the garment to the floor and dipping to suckle her breast, skin to skin. She groaned, gripping his hair for a moment before pushing him back and undoing the zipper of his pants, reaching in to grip his cock, barely keeping a gasp to herself. He was big; not much above average, but enough to make her mouth water and her core burn with anticipation.

Peggy withdrew her hand, saddened by the loss but a wave of heat surged down in expectancy. She looked up at him, allowing the question to fill her eyes. He nodded, sitting up and helping her pull the trousers down, then unstrapping the leg before removing it.

He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, somewhat waiting for Peggy to leave at the sight of his stump, but instead she traced every scar with her nails, sending an odd sensation through his body, making him gasp and his dick stiffen even more. 

He reached and undid the zipper of her skirt, watching her kick the garment away and straddle his hips again, wearing nothing but the matching pair of black lace panties. He tilted his head to kiss her, enjoying the soft noises she made as he cupped her breasts. 

His calloused hands traveled down her body, columns of fire igniting every place he touched until they reached her waistband, pausing in a silent question. She answered, and he removed them, possibly by ripping, he wasn’t really sure, but all he knew was that Peggy Carter was now bare for him to see.

He felt her wetness against his fabric covered cock and she helped him remove the barrier as he latched onto the skin of her breast, enjoying seeing the creamy skin mottled with marks, his marks.

She looked down, seeing all the marks her caveman had left on her, but she enjoyed it, reminding her that they were really doing this, not just in one of the many dreams she’d had about him.

Reaching into the bedside table, she grabbed a condom, ripping the paper package and sheathing his length, stroking him a few times, enjoying the groan she elicited from him until she lined him up with her core.

“Slow. It’s been awhile.” She whispered.

He dipped his head, watching as she slowly sank down on him, the both of them gasping once she was finally settled.

He peppered kisses along her shoulder until she shifted, rising and falling a few times before they found a rhythm.

She’s never been so full. His cock inside her stretched her sweetly, fitting the way she never thought a man would. She wasn’t painfully stretched, but the initial twinge just added to the wonderful sensation.

They set a pace, Daniel thrusting into her as she sank down, hitting her clit over and over again until she began tingling, little noises making their way past her lips as the jolts of pleasure arced through her being.

She picked up the pace, faster and harder until nothing could be heard except for the sound of their skin slapping together and the moans of pleasure passing between them.

“So hot.” He gasped, feeling the familiar tingling sensation at the base of his spine. His fingers found her button between them, and she gave a short cry, doubling her efforts to reach her finish.

Pleasure swam through her veins, blurring her eyesight as the man below her rubbed her clit, causing little whimpers she didn’t know she was capable of making sound through her lips. She felt her center clench, quivering and throbbing around his length until she keened, gripping his arms and biting his shoulder as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. She dimly registered her core milking his cock until her came with a groan, pinning her hips down with strong hands.

They collapsed against one another, their hearts racing and their breath mingling until they caught it, slowly untangling themselves. She removed the condom and tied it off, throwing it into the wastebasket besides the bed before curling up against his side.

“Thanks for doing this right. I didn’t expect our first time to be so…” She trailed off, not able to come up with the right word.

“Explosive.” He finished, turning his head to face her. “As good as this was, I think we can do better.” He challenged.

“Oh really?” One of her eyebrows shot up, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “And when do you suggest we try to top this?”

“Well, we could start now.” He murmured, lips already trailing a hot path down her stomach.

She giggled, spreading her legs before gasping as his mouth made contact with her center.

‘It’s going to be a long night.’ She thought, before all words were lost to the sensations radiating from in between her legs.


End file.
